ghost
by squiddeeellllyy
Summary: kaname is sitting in the underworld when he is being called upon by a group of people he gives into their request and goes into the world of the living, he finds himself in cross academy, what could these people possibly want, he has been rotting in hell for 1000 years since he was murdered by two serial killers, what will he do is he ever meets them again?why is he in the academy?


Me: hey everyone! I'm writing about vampire knight here, this is a one shot unless I get enough reviews.

This is in kaname's view, btw

Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knight.

Ghost

I felt myself being tugged at; someone was summoning me, but why? I finally gave into the request and let my soul fly through the underworld and into the world of the living.

I was in the academy, cross academy.

My ghostly figured appeared, I was standing in front of four or five people.

One I recognized as yuuki, another as headmaster cross, zero and two others.

"Here is one of the many people you murdered!" zero waved a hand at me, then my memories rushed back to me; the two other people who were standing with headmaster , yuuki and zero were, the last people I saw, on the last day of my life.

My serial killers.

Rido kuran and shizuka hio.

I stood there, eyes narrowed, filled with hate, they killed me, they killed me at age 15, THEY ended my life.

They killed me, kaname kuran.

I looked at everyone standing in the room; they all had looks of hate on their faces.

"Who is this" Rido pointed at me.

"Don't you remember, shizuka, Rido?" zero asked. Both shizuka and Rido shook their heads 'no'

" well then, let me refresh your memories" they all looked at me, I held up my hand and took them back to the scene of the crime, the last place I ever got to see, alive. My murder scene 1000 years ago.

We all were standing in a dark room, it had a little bit of lighting, but it was still pretty dark.

"Where are we" everyone looked around, but no one recognized this place, but I did.

"Watch" I snapped.

+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#=

"I'm home!" I yelled as I walked into the old wooden white house. It was not the nicest place; it had the look that it would fall down.

Me and my sister yuuki were orphans. After our parents died we got adopted by people named shizuka and Rido.

They seemed nice.

We had been living with them for 2 years now, yuuki was 5 years old and I was 15. We did not get to do much, we lived far away from town, and we lived in an old white house out in the woods.

"Kaname!" yuuki ran and jumped on me, causing me to fall to the ground; she sat on my stomach, both of us laughing.

"Hello, little one" I ruffled yuuki's long brown hair.

"Kaname, where were you, I missed you!" her smile faded into a frown. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine' I chuckled" I was at school, but I'm back now" I looked around the room, but no sign of Rido or shizuka." Are you here all by yourself, yuuki?"

She nodded her head 'yes', damn, they should not leave a five year old all alone." Where are shizuka and redo? How long have you been here all alone? "She hopped off of my stomach and I sat up.

"I don't know, kaname!" she had a smile on her face.

The door opened and two figures stepped through it.

"Hello kaname, yuuki." It was Rido and shizuka. I told yuuki to go and play, she said ok and ran off up to her room.

"You left yuuki al alone, she is only five years old!" I began "She could have gotten hurt, or even worse, killed!"

"Yes, but she didn't" shizuka snapped.

"But she could have!"

"BUT, she didn't" the room fell silent; the only noise to be heard was the ticking of the old grandfather clock.

"if you want me, I'll be up in my room" I then walked up the stairs and into my room.

Geeze, what is up with them today, they seemed….. Different?

They seemed, annoyed.

They were also acting strange, not like themselves; they have been acting up for a couple of days now.

Since I had the computer in _my_ room, I decided to look them up on the internet.

After a couple minutes of searching I found something.

'Wanted, shizuka hoi & Rido kuran.' I clicked the link and read the article.

Shizuka hio and Rido kuran have been suspected of killing hundreds of people, most of them children.

They adopt orphaned children, and then once the children get comfortable around them, they will usually kill them.

They usually kill their victims two or three months after the adopt them.

'If this is true, why haven't they killed me and yuuki?' I thought, I scrolled down and kept reading.

They will usually kill the youngest of the children first, and then make their way to the oldest.

They kill the youngest fast, but, they torture the oldest, and kill them slowly .

Shizuka hio and Rido kuran were shot and killed by police November 12 Th 1734.

They are not dead, I am living with them, I read the date the article was published 1719.

That was well over three or four hundred years ago.

Me and yuuki need to get out of here, fast!

I heard a blood curtailing scream pierce through the air.

'Oh no, YUUKI!' I thought.

I dashed out of my room and ran across the hall to yuuki's room, I threw open the door; she was not there.

Another scream ripped through the air, my heart was racing, my body was trembling with fear, I ran downstairs to see yuuki being strangled by shizuka.

So many emotions ran through me, including fear, and anger.

"LET HER GO!" I ran towards shizuka and tackled her to the ground, her grip on yuuki's neck completely gone.

"YUUKI! RUN!' I screamed.

"Kaname?" she questioned.

"GO, YUUKI! RUN AND KEEP RUNNING UNTILL YOU ARE SAFE!" she didn't hesitate this time, she ran.

Where is safe for yuuki, where could she run? I was snapped out of my thoughts when I felt sharp claws rip at my chest, I yelled in pain.

I felt my body being picked up off of shizuka, I looked up and saw Rido glaring down on me.

"Don't you DARE touch her again!" he snarled.

I slashed his face with my oh-so-short nails. Blood was rushing out of his face, he only got more angry, and he grabbed a hold of my neck , o shut my eyes and smashed me against the wall.

Once I opened my eyes I saw his blood covered face, after I took my eyes off of his face, they went to his right hand, he was holding a butcher knife.

"You were supposed to be dead four hundred years ago!" his grip only tightened on my neck, leaving me literally, breathless.

"Oh, so you know about that, do you? Well, after the police shot us, they thought we were dead, so they just left us, but as you know, we are not human, so no bullet affects us, unless it is from a vampire hunting gun." He grinned.

" I should have known better, how could I be so stupid as to trust people who lived in a old house, out in the middle of the woods, but before I die, answer me this, why didn't you kill me and yuuki a long time ago?"

"Well, we were no planning on killing you, but , things went….. South" I squirmed under his grip, finally I got away from him, I slammed him against the wall, hard, and ran.

I was about to run out the door when I felt a hand push on my chest and slam me down.

"You're not getting away that easy, kaname" I looked up to see shizuka, pointing a gun at my head.

I didn't think, I dint plan out what I was about to do in my head, I just acted, fast.

I kicked the gun out of her hand, I had bought myself some time, I ran over to the kitchen, grabbed a knife and walked slowly into the living room, no one was there, I took cautious steps, I heard the clanging sounds of pots and pans, I quickly spun around on my heald=s and slowly walked towards the sound of the noise.

As I was walking I saw something ump out behind me in the corner of my eye, I quickly dodged shizuka's attack, she then charged at me again, I held up the knife and plunged it into her shoulder, she cried in pain, and dropped to the floor.

I looked at her, weeping on the floor, I turned around to walk out, but instead of seeing the doorway, I was face to face with Rido, he took the butcher knife that was still in his hand and slashed my throat with it, I was still alive, dying, but still living, he then took the knife and stabbed me repeatedly until I was not breathing or moving.

I loomed over my dead body, my ghostly eyes filled with tears, they killed me, at age 15.

I watched as Rido picked up the still breathing shizuka hio, and exited the building.

I was still there, still looming over my body, still crying tears of pain.

The door burst open, I saw yuuki run in.

"Kaname? KANAME!" she saw my body sitting up against the wall, she ran over to me.

"Kaname! There you are, we can go now the bad people are gone" I watched as she shook my dead body.

"come on kaname, get up, kaname , kaname, get up, we have to go before they come back" she squealed." I know, you're sleeping" she put a hand on my face "Oh! I better get you a blanket, you feel cold, you don't want to get sick now do you?" she ran upstairs.

I feel sorry for yuuki, I guess she does not know.

She quickly returned with a knitted blanket, she wrapped it around my shoulders.

" I'll wait here with you until you wake up." She then snuggled up against my body and closed her eyes.

A few days had passed since I had been murdered, yuuki still sitting with my body, not realizing that it is lifeless.

"Kaname, you have been sleeping for a long time" she whined " when will you wake up" she sniffed the air " eww, kaname it smells yucky !" she sniffed the jacket my lifeless body was wearing.

"Eweey kaname, it's you."

The door burst open, police started rushing into the room, they saw my body and ran over to me.

The one officer that ran up to my lifeless body put fingers up to my neck, they shook their head and told the others I was gone.

"Kaname" yuuki whispered " why are all of these are scary people here" one of the officers heard her and rushed back over to my body they picked her up and took her away from me.

"Get that body in a bag" the officer shouted.

I watched as yuuki struggled in the officers arms.

"KANAME!KANAME!" yuuki was screaming and shouting but the officer kept his grip and took her away, as the others zipped me up in a body bag and took me away.

+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#++#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#++#

"HAHAHAHA! I remember now!" shizuka and Rido just laughed

"It's not funny!' yuuki screamed

" As you can see, that is how you killed me" I sneered " and now, I seek revenge."

Me: done, what do you think ? Yea I know it's not the best, I'm so sorry.

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
